A New Life Begins
by SexySessychan
Summary: Kagome defeats Nuraku and soon takes her newly acquired family to live in the future with her and ............ your going have to click in order to know the rest:)


Challange of a New Life   
  
By: Yashio Miyasato   
  
Rating: Pg-13   
  
(Warning : Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakashu characters belong to their respectable and rightfull owners the only thing I own is the plot.)   
  
Chapter 1: As one Door Closes Another one opens  
  
I held the pain in as I watched one by one my friends and family die. My heart clentched as I watched my best friend/sister tell Miroku the pervert Monk that she loved him and would have been willing to bear him many children. Miroku tears flowing out tells her also how much he loved sango and will continue to love her even in death, he holds out his accursed hand pointing towards the incoming demons sucking them into their death as well as sango and himself. All I could see was blood every where, so much blood GOD why did this happen to me, Why me, as tears could not stop the trail they made. AGGHHH AHGHHH I yelled as I felt a heart beat, but where ? I looked and realized that the Jewel was calling to me, calling to be brought back together again and be whole. "NARAKU " I screamed out in anguish as I felt raw power flow out of me giving me an unearthly aura. YOU WILL PAY !! before he could blink I was in front of him my hand had ripped right through his stomach blood and miasma came out as I took the rest of the Jewel shard out of his disgusting body and finally merged them together. In that instant incredible pain shot through my body as I tried not to scream, not to show that hanyou any weaknesses.   
  
"child, child you did it! you completed the jewel, child, WAKE UP PRIESTESS WAKE UP NOW KAGOME!!! AGHGHGHHH OK OK I'M UP, I'M UP as I looked around I could see that this was not where I was awhile ago. I got up and started to search for the voice that woke me up, Hello ! Hello is there anyone there? I shouted. Child, child we are in your mind so you can't see me but you must hurry and make a wish but before you do I would like to give you three gifts.... kagome , the first is a Neko Youkai her name is Kimi which means "one who is without an Equal", What her powers are you have to find out. Now the second is the ability to change into any demon you want, lastly your third gift from me is Tetsusiaga and a Bow made out of my heart. These weapons will help you to become stroung and able to protect the jewel as well as your loved ones. Now any Questions ?

Umm yes WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY MIND ? sorry I didn't really mean to yell it's just that I'm confused right now and THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE GIFTS :). (Mysterious Voice Sweetdrops as she sees how wierd Kagome acts) he he he I guess with all this excitment i forgot to tell you who I am and what happend well I guess I should start with who I am. My name is Midiroki the creater of the Jewel and Previous Miko in the past. As for your Gifts You are very welcome my chosen. You were my chosen since the day you soul was created, since only a Pure Priestess can truly become one with the Jewel, you are that Priestess. As for what going on you accomplished your mission in putting the Jewel shard together and defeating the baka hanyou and sending that filth straight to hell. Now all you need to do now is make a wish and when that is through your soul and the Shikon Jewel will then become one thus merging creating a new powerfull you. Do you understand so far ? Oh and I almost forgot you are not the riencarnation of the priestess Kikyo k.   
  
WOW oh WOW that is a lot to take in but thank you for taking the time but I guess now I should start making my wish huh ? yes you should my chosen, so what will it be? I wish Midiroki Creater of the Shikon Jewel for Sango and her Neko Kirara along with my Son Shippo to come and live with me in the future also for Sango to have the ability to turn into a demon that suits her personality so that she may live as long as I. Your wish shall be granted my chosen may your path be filled with love, peace and may you have the strength to get past the hard times.................. Bright light surrond me as they lifted me and my New Family off the ground to go back home, and then all of a sudden darkness greats us and we fall into unconciousness.   
  
(AN:Well that is chapter 1 so far please Review and tell how it was !!!!!please, please, please :puts on a puppy dog look with big round eyes watering Pppleaseee)


End file.
